1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cassettes, cartridges, magazines and the like for transporting a record media, such as magnetic tape or photographic film, and more particularly to a secrecy-encoded structure which prevents transport and access to the data on the record medium unless the operator is equipped with an encoded key in the form of a transport drive element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cassettes, cartridges, magazines and the like, hereinafter simply referred to as cassettes, are well known in the art for holding and transporting a record media so that the same may be read by a machine or made visually perceptible. One such cassette is known, for example, from the Richard Crandall U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,986.